


Not So Different

by kuonji



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They're not so different, the two of them. She's seen a picture, since it all happened, and it stirs up a mix of sadness and resentment to see how similar they are.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Different

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Links:  
> <http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/236122.html>

They're not so different, the two of them. She's seen a picture, since it all happened, and it stirs up a mix of sadness and resentment to see how similar they are. They both have blonde hair. They both have wide blue eyes and thin delicate noses. They both have high cheek bones and inviting smiles.

Maybe _she_ had slightly nicer clothes and could afford to spend a little more on makeup. But she's confident that her own skin is a milkier white, and her long hair is closer in shade to _his_ sunshine gold.

The only real difference between them is that she has always told the truth while the other woman lied.

She tells herself that she shouldn't be letting stray thoughts distract her from her job. Her reputation is considered dubious by some, but it's something that's really hers.

He strokes her hips and calls her beautiful, and he sounds almost like he means it. In return, she opens herself for him, and she makes it Sweet like only she can.

   
  
END.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
>      [Girls Like Alice](http://salieri.bonuspoints.net/SH/GirlsLikeAlice.shtml) (Starsky & Hutch), by Salieri  
>      [Heavy With Ghosts](http://morganlogan.com/heavy.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by Morgan Logan  
> 


End file.
